Purity and Power
by Azecreth
Summary: Red and White, the two witches of the world hang in the sky. Red beneath White, the world power triumphant. And the prize for the victory belongs to Sophie, much to her satisfaction.


Neue Berlin shone at night. A sprawling megapolis of concrete and steel, it was a testament to the ultimate victory of Germania. Not just over the Allies, but a victory of ideology, science, and Man over Nature. Animals removed, fields plowed, mountains shattered. All to make this.

Standing above the city on her hovering broom, Sophie gave a derisive snort at the city below. All these bright lights blotting out the stars, just to vainly hide the shadows and the dirty truth. That this Empire was built on blood, suffering, and death. At least what she did was for a noble cause. All of this here was just for power and ego.

Not that she didn't mind some humans dying of course. Even thinking back on it made her toes curl in happiness, the screaming people and then the total devastation left behind after she used her Hexe Bomb on New York. They got what they deserved and she got what she wanted.

Now it was the waiting game. Germania needed her to back up its martial superiority, and she needed them to make good on their promise of a perfected clone body. It was a mutual arrangement for both their benefit at the moment.

She hadn't made it this far by being a fool though. Sophie knew full well that they would betray her as soon as they thought they could succeed in the attempt. To be fair she planned on doing the exact same thing so that was mutual as well. She figure they would use her clone body against her somehow, and that was why she had an ace in the hole. A way to ensure that Neue Berlin did not survive her potential untimely demise, as one way of putting it.

A smirk on her lips, Sophie's gaze drifted downwards to rest upon a familiar redhead precariously perched upon her broom. Not that Izetta noticed the height, her attention laser focused on glistening pink folds in front of her face. One of the benefits of her continual clone bodies was that she never wore out down there, a fact both she and Izetta were eager to take advantage of.

Cold wind marked a stark contrast to the heat of Izetta's breath upon sensitive skin, to say nothing of the fervent strokes that tended to her aching need with eager devotion. Each lash was long and reverent, swirling around her clit before running down her slit in a manner that was not too fast nor maddeningly slow. It had taken a while to get her this good at it.

"Good girl," Sophie said, hiding the tremble in her voice as she ran her fingers through shining red locks. "Do you enjoy serving your Princess like this?"

"Y-Yes!" Izetta replied with a short pause in her service. Sophie could tell she was doing her best to keep from grinding her body against the broom in a desperate attempt to alleviate her own arousal. There had been stern lessons about that sort of thing before so Izetta knew better than to try it now.

It had not been easy to get her to this point by any means once they had been successful in capturing her. With a little work though Sophie was able to bring the Last Witch over to her side. She had to admit, that memory of Izetta's reaction when she had tossed her precious Ortofine's bloody corpse into her cell was one that Sophie would treasure (Along with the memory of reducing Eylstadt to a smoldering crater)

Sophie was brought back to the present by a particularly sharp pang that ran through her bones in electric pleasure. "To think the great 'White Witch Reborn' would be so eager to do something like this," she said with a vicious grin. "And people thought you were a hero."

There was no answer to that as Izetta focused on her task. Sophie let it be, sinking ever closer to her release. There was no point to giving instructions; the witch knew exactly what to do. Her tongue grew more bold even as Sophie yanked her head forward to bury it in her crotch. Velvet soft folds were pried apart by the eager appendage, thrashing and lapping at whatever it could reach.

"Mmmph~" Groans filled the air, swept away by the wind as Izetta ate her out for the entirety of Berlin to see. Perhaps some down below noticed and appreciated the show, the two colored dots highlighted against the moon as they engaged in flagrant debauchery. Even if she cared for the norms of men this was all about the presentation, and what a presentation it was.

Heat pooled in her core, stoked by the fervent attention. It had been so long, an entire lifetime since she had felt physical pleasure like this, and now she was making up for that missed lifetime in so many weeks. With Izetta as her now willing accomplice of course, going much farther than that Fine ever would have.

She glanced up at the moon as her body arced slightly from stretching muscles that curled under pleasure. What would that girl think of this? Sophie hoed she was horrified, despairing, suffering. It was what she deserved, for thinking that she could stand between the two witches and their destiny together.

That thought, and another stab from Izetta against her sensitive insides was enough to push her over the edge. Her cry filled the air as her body tightened, her folds clamping down on the intruding tongue as she came. Sheer pleasure banished away her thoughts as she was left panting for breath. No matter how many clones she went through, this would never get old.

Izetta bore with it very well, humming happily as she tried to lap up as much as she could for her own treat. She did a decent job of it and helped to prolong Sophie's climax as well from her rough strokes against silk insides. When she pulled back her chin almost glittered in the moonlight from the mixed juices that ran down it, joining the light sheen on Sophie's thighs as her cum dripped down to the city below.

"Good girl," Sophie said with a grin as she reached down to haul Izetta to her feet. The other girl was bare, though the peaks of her breasts were not just from the cold air that surrounded them. Sophie did not give her any time to recover as she pulled her counterpart forwards into a kiss that let her taste her own arousal on the other girl's lips.

Izetta knew what to do here as well, and with a light groan of need she parted cherry colored lips to allow Sophie's domineering tongue to claim her another time. That the witch did, one hand on her shoulder whilst the other toyed with one of her nipples in the process. Each brushing contact, each poke, each pinch, just added another twitch to the redhead that Sophie enjoyed immensely as her tongue coiled around and played with the other girls.

"P-Please," Izetta gasped, when she had the opportunity to breath next. "I-I need...Princess..." Red eyes swept downwards to catch Izetta's thighs rubbing together needily, and her hand dangerously close to where she could get herself off without trouble. Well, she had done a good job so far, so perhaps a reward was not out of order.

Sophie grinned as she pulled back, spinning the other girl around before pulling her close again. "Fine, since you've done such a good job," she said as she held their bodies together on the broom. Izetta was warm against her, a heat that she craved as the redhead nodded. They were about equal in height, meaning that she did not have to worry about any part of herself stretching beyond that embrace.

Her moves were quick then. Arms wrapped around Izetta, one to massage the smooth skin of her pliable breasts while the other dove downwards to run teasing fingers against slick folds. She liked to think these were Izetta's best features, and there was nothing better than knowing that she was the one who got to take advantage of them.

"Such a lewd body," Sophie remarked, whispering in her ear. "You're so lucky you know. I hear the Emperor was thinking of taking you as a wife or something, but I managed to convince him otherwise. No one deserves you but me. We witches have to stick together." She shuddered to think of what might have happened otherwise, of losing the only tie that remained to her glorious legacy.

Sophie nodded weakly, her body pressing back into Sophie's without hesitation. "Nngh, t-thank you," she whimpered, her cheeks flushed as her body quivered. She probably didn't really get it but that was fine. Just as long as she stayed loyal.

No further urging was needed, and slim fingers claimed their prize a moment later as they slid into an embrace of wet and smooth velvet. Just like Sophie Izetta was almost pristine there as well, Sophie protecting her from the deprivation of her Germanian captors except for when she felt it was necessary. The rest of her body might suffer, but her core was unharmed.

A hum escaped as Sophie held her partner close, the only disturbance in their embrace being the ridges where healed lash marks remained on the Witches back. Nonetheless Sophie admired them, and could spend all day tracing along healed lines that served as physical reminders of the delicious pain she had brought in her conversion efforts.

At the moment that was not her main focus. Instead it was the heat radiating from her lower body as it collided with the cold of the air. She knew this terrain well enough and was the master of it, each flick from her fingernail designed to inspire a reaction. Her digits were soon soaked in arousal, tender folds pried open as she made herself at home.

The attention to her breasts did not waver either, Sophie switching between them both after a minute or so to ensure that they got the attention they needed. Izetta responded eagerly, hard nipples prodded and subjected to whatever Sophie wanted without objection.

"You like it?" Sophie muttered, fingers plunging deeper with each motion as they curled and twisted inside the other girl. "Just as sensitive as the first time, I don't think I'll grow tired of you for a while."

"Y-Yes," Izetta panted, weakly nodding as her own gasps soon filled the night sky like Sophie's once had. She was doing her best to remain still but there was no stopping it even if the White Witch had wanted her to.

That was why Sophie did her best to encourage it, brushing against her clit to send another spike of pleasure through her partner. She could feel Izetta growing tenser, closer to that high point that she enjoyed getting her to so much.

The cold air swirled around them, lithe muscles doing little to restrict it as the cold aided in its own way. It just made the fire hotter in Sophie's opinion, as her care grew rougher, more insistent, more demanding. Red and white, the colors brought forth by her fingers pleasuring the witch, the perfect colors for her.

More was needed, more to push Izetta over the edge, and Sophie knew just what to do. Without any indication or warning leaned forward. A startled cry escaped as her teeth sank into the waiting flesh of Izetta's shoulder, cutting deep. The other girl seized up, eyes wide as she trembled in the iron grip she found herself in.

A low hum escaped as the rush of blood impacted Sophie's lips, swept away by her tongue after mere moments in a steady stream. The iron taste and the heat was heavenly to the White Witch and she would never grow tired of it. It was a beverage that she enjoyed indulging in, perhaps too much.

She couldn't say why she was so fixated on Izetta's blood, as she sucked at the wound to draw more forth. It wasn't as if she had the desire to sink her teeth into anyone else for a quick meal. If she had to say it was probably related to the method of her resurrection by way of the same blood she now sampled. A connection created between them, one that only made her more determined to own every inch of her Witch.

That was why she enjoyed hurting her so much. The shimmer in her eyes, the red that stained her clothes and her body as she trembled and spasmed. Sophie was acting like a proper Germanian, a thought that also amused her to no end. How fitting that a nation which enjoyed delivered suffering would resurrect her to do it to others.

Nails pinched down, grinding a pert nipple between them while her other hand did the same to Izetta's clit. The sudden shock of pain was enough to push the conditioned girl over the edge. Hr cries took on quite a different ton then as her body stiffened. "C-Cumming Princess!"

A rush of sweet cream washed over her fingers as velvet insides clamped down on Sophie's intruding digits at the same time. She did not need to guess the ecstasy Izetta felt, and did not lessen up until she felt the other girl begin to sag in her arms with an exhausted pant. The girl could last for a while, especially with her deliberately trying to prolong things.

Slowly she pulled her fingers out, lifting them to her face and smearing her lips with shimmering arousal. It mixed with the blood already present to form a unique lipstick that she preferred to wear. Then it was only a matter of tilting Izetta's head back so their lips could meet in a new kiss.

"Mmmh..." Their lips meshed and slid, Sophie making sure that Izetta had no choice but to taste her essence. Though the Witch should be used to that by now, since this was not the first time. Blood continued to rise out of the wound, slowly running down her arm all the while. As far as Sophie cared it just made their kiss that much better.

Breaking the kiss, she flashed her companion a red tinted kiss to show her approval. A split second later she delivered a ringing slap that brought a different kind of red to view on her cheek. Izetta stumbled, and it was only through Sophie's hold that she did not fall down to the city below. "You came without my permission," Sophie explained, though the girl had to know that already.

"S-sorry Princess, I won't do it again," Izetta eagerly apologized amidst her heavy breathing. A few seconds later she recovered her footing and stood with head bowed low, ready for whatever punishment might come her way.

Sophie shook her head as she turned Izetta around so the two of them were facing each other. "You really shouldn't make promises you can't keep," she replied with a knowing smile. The redhead had no way of ensuring that no matter how much effort she put in, and they both knew it.

That earned another bow from Izetta. "My apologies. I won't do that in the future." Even after all that had happened she was still so eager to please.

Sophie sighed, leaving it at that. That was just how Izetta was and it would take time to change it. For now she had something else in mind, besides the lewd activities that they had engaged in. "I have a gift for you."

Reaching into the small bag that she had brought with her, Sophie produced half of a red gem that shone in the moonlight. Izetta's eyes widened as she presented it, holding it out for her to examine. "A small gift from me to you."

"W-What is it?" the redhead asked in astonishment as she took the object. Though her hands trembled from the cold she nonetheless held a firm grip upon it as she looked over the item. Sophie knew that she was taking a risk with this but was confident that the former heroine would not turn on her so suddenly. She had invested a lot of effort into this, and the embers of nascent rebellion had long been stamped out.

She laid her hand upon the other girls, gently circling the gem between them. "This is magic. To draw magic from life itself, rather than just the ley lines. It's the difference between using a cup, and opening the faucet wide open." It was how she had defeated Izetta before.

If Izetta made the connection, she did not say anything. Appreciation was mingled with surprise on her features, as she asked the obvious question. "T-Thank you Princess! But...why now? I don't deserve this."

An index finger rose to press against her lips, silencing her. "Because we're witches, the only two left in the world. We have to stick together." Sophie explained. "The rest of the world fears us, our power. Someday Germania is going to try to get rid of me because I'm a threat to them, and if they do I want you to use that gem to make them regret their decision. Understand?"

For a moment there was no response, leaving the shadow of doubt to rear its ugly head in her mind. It had been a while since Izetta had used magic but if she tried it would doubtlessly be a rough fight. She would need to be prepared.

Then she lifted the gem, holding it to her chest as she flashed Sophie an appreciative look. "Thank you Princess. I won't let you down." It was the same energy she had doubtlessly given Fine, though hopefully she would have more success in her task this time around than she had with the former ruler of Eylstadt.

"Good. Now then, let's get back to the important business shall we," Sophie replied as she pulled Izetta in close once more. There were so many plans and so little time, but she was glad that this had worked out. Who knew, perhaps she would soon finish working on that particular spell, and they could deal with the annoying business of them being the two last witches in the world.

That was for another time. For now it was just the two of them, the Neue Berlin sky, and plenty of fun to be had ahead of them. This was the life, and nothing could be better.

* * *

 **A/N: Ahh, this anime. Say what you will about the plot and such but there were definitely some interesting characters and I'm a sucker for the darker things in life. Hopefully more fics to come, and I haven't decided if there will be more chapters in this. For now, enjoy.**


End file.
